


Denial Is A River In Egypt

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the forth wall, Fan Art, Fix-It, Humour, M/M, Meta, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: In which Victor Hugo makes a mistake concerning the fates of his protagonists.





	Denial Is A River In Egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts), [voidify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidify/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695156) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 

> Alternative Title: What Does He Know, He’s Only The Author…
> 
> I love how the fandom just collectively rejects Hugo’s reality and substitutes it with our own. Absolutely superb, you funky little nerds!
> 
> Feat. Victor Hugo and his magical changing mug.

CITIZENS!! PSA!!! READ THIS -->[Based On A True Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076209) by Voidify 

**Author's Note:**

> Let my gay husbands be happy, damn it.


End file.
